The Animal Core will provide expertise in planning, performing, and interpreting experiments performed in large animal models of human cardiovascular disease. The resources of the Animal Core allow humane and efficient utilization of swine for survival surgery, catheterization procedures, and hemodynamic assessments. These resources have operated smoothly through a variety of other translational research programs including the development of cardiovascular devices and diagnostic tools; large animal experiments in our area have led in many cases directly to human clinical trials. For the projects in this proposal, preparation and instrumentation of swine to model ischemic myocardial dysfunction will be done by techniques established and operating in our group. Delivery of bone marrow derived mesenchymal stem cells and of cardiac stem cells to swine hearts in vivo will be done under conditions and using devices which mimic and parallel planned clinical studies. The director of the Animal Core is also a key participant in the clinical trials in Projects 1 and 3, and the use of newer cell delivery techniques in the swine model will benefit the safety of human subjects in the clinical studies, as the experience gained in the Animal Core transfers directly to the clinical studies.